Conventionally, to perform an imaging process using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, a method is known by which pre-saturation pulses (hereinafter, “pre-sat pulses”) to make fluid signals void are applied to the outside of an imaging region, for the purpose of inhibiting flow artifacts caused by fluids (e.g., blood, cerebrospinal fluid, etc.) flowing into the imaging region. For example, to acquire images of a plurality of slice regions that are sequentially arranged, a pre-sat pulse is applied to the outside of a region that collectively encloses all of the slice regions therein.